


The Final Judgment

by Tbaarmark2017



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbaarmark2017/pseuds/Tbaarmark2017





	The Final Judgment

When she finally collects all the Crystal Cards, Lo-man turns around and saw Cero glowing in gold and turning into a huge, golden lion with snow white wings. It introduces its full name: Ceroberos.  
But this is not it…….  
What will really terrify Lo-man is still awaiting ahead of her…….  
As they head back to gather at Yongdusan Park, Lo-man, her friend Eun-gim and Ceroberos begins to wonder just who might be the Lunar Guardian Og-wol, since Hugo didn’t leave a record or tell Cero anything about what he did with Og-wol after his death. Then, Lo-man watches in terror as she saw the passed-out Sul-to-the guy who claims to be like her older brother and who really likes her a lot-glows in silver, wraps himself in angelic wings and turning into a handsome man with silvery hair who is a complete stranger to her. He summons Lo-man to the top of a building near the Busan Tower.   
At first, Lo-man is reluctant to fight against him. She uses the Leap card to get to the top of the tower and tells him her unwillingness to fight against him. But after being attacked several times and failed attempts to escape Og-wol’s attacks using the Wing card, Lo-man finally decided to fight back in a way that will not hurt Og-wol. She uses the Tree card to capture Og-wol. Unfortunately, she ends up getting wrapped up herself since the Tree card is within his jurisdiction.  
As he descends to face her, Lo-man asks: “Why do you have to be so cruel? You know I don’t want to do you any harm.”  
But he only replied coldly: “You know you can’t defeat me by simply running away with the Wing card. Also, if you don’t try your best to beat me, you know what could happen.”  
“What could happen?” Lo-man asks in a feeble voice.  
“A catastrophe will befall the world.” Og-wol replies calmly but coldly with his eyes closed.  
“Catastrophe?”  
“Yes.” He opens his eyes and looks at her, “if you can’t beat me and become the new mistress of the Crystal Card, they will once again be sealed. Not only will those with disabilities and major illnesses like yours be unable to recover, they will also forget the most important people in their lives.”  
“No! I will not tolerate such thing to happen!” Lo-man struggles to get so close to Og-wol that they are face-to-face with each other. While stunned for a moment, Og-wol’s eyes glows in icy blue, making the vines of the Tree card to wrap up Lo-man completely.  
In a brief vision, Lo-man saw how she suffers from not being able to be healed from her sterility and forgetting her friend Eun-gim and Sul-to. She also saw how others with disabilities (physical and mental) feel despair and in distress after learning that they’ll never be better again. Finally, she runs out into a grove in the suburb and sees a handsome figure. She closes her eyes and uses her willpower to remember that it is Lim Sul-to, and that willpower enables her to break out of the vines.  
After she breaks out of the vines, Lo-man found her wand glowing in white. She raises her wand and activates the Wind card. It captures and wraps Og-wol despite his attempt to control it. As he descends in front of Lo-man at the base of the glowing, blue Busan Tower, Lo-man asks him whether or not Hugo is an important person to him. After seeing a shock on his face, Lo-man extends her arm to present her new wand in front of him. “Og-wol, I’m sure we can be friends just like how Sul-to and I did.”  
Og-wol looks up at her. He stands up and said: “Close your eyes.”  
Lo-man didn’t seem to understand. “Just do it!” He repeats.  
She closes her eyes and feels she’s ascending. When she opens her eyes again, she found herself in the starry night sky. She saw Hugo and greets him, who in turn congratulates her for becoming the new mistress of the Crystal Cards. Before she is teleported back to reunite with Cero and Eun-gim, Lo-man notices something familiar in Hugo, which reminds her of someone she’s seen before.  
After going back to Cero and Eun-gim, Cero told Og-wol he’s glad Lo-man has become the new mistress. Og-wol said she still has much to learn as the new mistress. Then they both take off into the night sky and turns back into their false forms.  
As Lo-man celebrates her success with Cero and Eun-gim, she saw Sul-to standing under a plum blossom tree and smiling at her. She smiles back at him.  
(THE END)


End file.
